Too much time alone (Treasure Planet) Jim x Silver slash
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: (One-shot) I wrote this so long ago. JimxSilver fanfic. Warning you ahead of time. No hate please, I have my OTP you have yours. Jim can't stand the barrier between him and Silver. He wants more out of the old cyborg, so he decides to take the first step. Silver knows he loves Jim, but doesn't think it's best if he is the one to start the relationship. Luckily, Jim is happy to.


Jim couldn't take it any longer.

He had been on this ship for months and his feelings hadn't changed from the moment he gazed upon the cyborg's face.

At first, Jim just saw Silver as another controlling adult.

But as he got to know him, it turned out that Silver wasn't concerned with controlling Jim at all.

In fact, Silver's opinion of Jim was quite high, and that made Silver respect Jim.

Jim felt happy knowing Silver respected him and was proud of him, but he just wanted more.

He, surprisingly, found the old cyborg to be...attractive!

It baffled Jim, he never had any girlfriends in school, but it never really occurred to him why he wasn't looking.

But seeing Silver in his scruffy outfit, with his protective big arms just made Jim want him as his own.

And that was that, no ifs ands or buts.

But as much as he wanted to confess to Silver how he felt, he wasn't sure if Silver would feel the same or even accept his feelings.

Silver had told him that he had a wife at one point, and that he divorced, but always seemed embarrassed when Jim asked why.

He just said that it was mutual and that was that.

It occurred to Jim that Silver might be gay too, but it just seemed like too awesome and crazy to actually be true.

But he had waited far too long.

Standing at the foot of the stairs on the way down to the galley, Jim took a deep breath, one he thought might be one of his last.

Silver was, as usual, hard at work making meals for the crew.

Jim admired that part about Silver, he worked and worked but never complained.

He pretended at times to be whiny, but Jim knew that Silver really cared about his work.

"Heya Silver!" Jim called from the stairs, as he made his way down.

"Jimbo! Haven't seen ye in a while. How've ye been doing lately, boy?"

Jim smiled whenever he heard Silver call him Jimbo.

It brought him back to their first meeting.

"Just fine you old scalawag." Jim replied.

It always brought Silver back too.

To be honest, after Silver had taken his first look at the boy, for some reason that Silver didn't know, he just wanted to give the cute boy a cute nickname.

Silver shook the thought of Jim being "cute" off. Silver may have been gay, but there was no reason to take advantage of such a young lad.

He tensed when Jim came up from behind him and reached over him to get a taste of the stew.

For a few brief seconds, their arms touched and sent the very same blush to their respective faces. Jim decided it was time.

"So, uhh, Silver... I was thinking and umm... Well you see..." Jim couldn't get the words out.

"Just say it damn it" he said to himself.

Silver looked at the boy, with an expression of kindness on his face, to try and help the boy say whatever needed to be said.

Jim closed his eyes tight and quickly said, "I think I have feelings for you!"

Silver's eyebrows rose in surprise as his brain analyzed this information in the few seconds it took to wrap Jim in his arms.

"The boy must be freaking blind to pick me. I mean I'm a space pirate for cryin out loud. I'm not even his species, let alone age. And the plan... No... Screw the plan. This boy obviously needs another person like him in his life, someone to lead him and love him. and I'm the chosen guy."

Jim's eyes were still squinted when Silver took him into his arms.

Jim wasn't sure how to react to this initial show of love.

He wanted to put his arms around Silver too, but he felt perfect just standing there.

Soon Silver let go, and Jim almost fell to the ground, his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Aw don't go gettin all mushy on me boy, that's not me best area."

Silver said with a smirk.

Jim was so happy that he could die.

This day finally came, and all because he had the strength to tell Silver.

He knew the moment he stepped down the stairs there was no going back, and he was loving it.

He wondered what was going to be next.

Silver knew, but was having a hard time saying it.

"Well Jimbo, how about you uhh, meet me in my umm...quarters later tonight?" Silver finally managed to get out.

Jim kinda blushed and said "Ok, whatever."

Right as he was about to leave,

Silver leaned in and gave Jim a big kiss.

Again, being Jim's first real kiss, he wasn't quite sure how to do it.

He reacted in surprise, but tried his best to return the kiss.

Silver smiled "Ye ain't a bad kisser, Jimbo. But its more about the tongue and like...suckin." he said.

That didn't help Jim's blushing problem, as he ran out of the room.

But his blush didn't hide the goofy smile on his face.

Later on that night, Jim managed to sneak over to Silver's quarters, but dwelled outside the door.

He pretty much knew what awaited him past the door, he wasn't stupid.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Sliver was half naked, folding his shirt up and putting it in his drawers.

"Close the door, Jimbo, unless ye want the captain knowin about this." Silver said with a wink.

Startled, Jim closed the door and kinda swayed back and forth at the door, unsure of himself.

"Well if you don't want to do this..." Silver started to say.

"No, I'm ready" Jim replied as he walked up to the big man, looked up into his face and started to make out with him.

Jim, being his first time, wasn't sure where to put his hands, so they just kinda flailed at his sides.

Silver put his robot arm on Jim's back and his flesh arm caressed Jim's neck and face.

Jim slowly moved his arms towards the big man, still a bit unsure.

He wrapped both around Silver, interlocking them around the man's backside.

Jim grasped Silver with all of his might, even though his strength was nothing compared to Silver's power, almost crushing Jim.

But Jim loved it.

Silver's arms slowly moved towards Jim's lower back.

Jim tensed even though he knew it was coming.

Finally, Silver moved his organic arm to the front and grabbed Jim's crotch.

This being Jim's first time, he nearly fell to the floor in pure ecstasy.

Luckily, he was holding on tight to the big man.

Silver slowly removed first Jim's shirt, then his pants.

Jim kicked his boots off as Silver finished stripping the both of them.

Jim decided it was now or never, so he too grabbed Silver's dick.

It was much fatter than his, but not as long.

They both started to massage each other, each groaning every once in a while for effect.

When they weren't groaning, they were making out. Jim, although usually wanting to be in control, loved the feeling of having Silver take control over his body, kissing him roughly, their tongues battling for action; Silver's body pressed hard against his.

Silver laid Jim down on the bed, and started to work his magic.

Jim grasped the bedsheets with all his might as Silver's mouth worked up and down the length of his cock.

Wanting to make this last, Jim held on with every ounce of strength.

But when Silver started to moan and groan while hand jobbing, Jim couldn't hang on, he was turned on by it.

Jim convulsed as the big man kept on rubbing, not ceasing for a moment.

It was almost too much to bear.

Jim kicked and groaned and gasped until every last drop was released.

But Jim didn't want the fun to stop there.

As Silver was recovering, Jim got up, blushed and without eye contact with Silver, he pointed at the bed and said

"It...it's your turn."

Silver smiled at the youth and got into Jim's position.

Jim, with only the knowledge of the presentation before him, got to work.

Silver was a bit more hard to crack than Jim, but Jim didn't give up, trying both hand and blow, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Something about it all just seemed right, as wrong as it socially was.

Jim was going for a lot longer than Silver had with him, and it made him nervous.

He didn't want Silver to think bad of him.

Finally, grasping the bedsheets just like Jim, Silver whispered, "almost." Jim was tired, but hearing Silver whisper that one word was enough.

He knew he had to finish this.

Finally, uttering guttural groans that made Jim shiver with excitement, Silver finally released his load.

Jim was so proud of himself for making Silver feel so good.

It made him feel good too. Jim laid his head down on Silver's chest, just listening to the man breathe in and out.

After cleaning up and re clothing, they lay in bed together for a bit. "Yknow Jimbo, that was the first time in 20 years."

Jim smiled

"There's no way you lasted that long old man." he retorted as they shared a laugh.

Silver became serious.

"Now, Jim, we can't go doing this every night. We need to keep this all on the down low, you got that?" Silver asked.

Jim smiled and nodded.

Anything to keep this relationship alive.

There, its been sitting on my phone for a while, but I decided to upload it. :)


End file.
